


Loved to the Point of Creation

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: They were for Suki. Since watching her fight for the first time back on Kyoshi Island, Sokka realized that she had a very defensive fighting style and a large part of her technique involved blocking opponent’s attacks, which meant her wrists and ankles always bore the brunt of a brawl. Usually, her Kyoshi Warrior outfit would offer protection but that had been long confiscated by the Fire Nation sometime during her arrest, and subsequent imprisonment.After their latest skirmish with the bad guys, Sokka had noticed the black and blue bruises encircling Suki’s wrist and an ache erupted in his chest, one he was sure would rival the one in Suki’s skin.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Loved to the Point of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> i do be writing fics that no one be asking for

  
Today was the once-in-a-blue-moon rest day for Team Avatar, which meant that their little group had split off to partake in their own personal de-stressing activities; Aang was using one of the old meditation rooms in the Air Temple, Katara was taking a dip in a nearby lake, Zuko was attempting to gather up some plants for a tea his uncle used to make for him, while Toph was messing around with Momo somewhere. 

Sokka, himself, was busy peering over the soft tufts of Appa’s fur to watch Suki as she rifles through her belongings. His girlfriend must sense that someone is watching her because soon her head snaps up, and Sokka almost pulls a muscle as he lurches downward, in an attempt to avoid eye contact. 

He feels like a complete and utter idiot, which contrary to Katara’s belief, he is not (most of the time). A breath escapes him, as he takes a moment to study the pair of wrist and ankle guards in his hand. 

They were for Suki. Since watching her fight for the first time back on Kyoshi Island, Sokka realized that she had a very defensive fighting style and a large part of her technique involved blocking opponent’s attacks, which meant her wrists and ankles always bore the brunt of a brawl. Usually, her Kyoshi Warrior outfit would offer protection but that had been long confiscated by the Fire Nation sometime during her arrest, and subsequent imprisonment. 

After their latest skirmish with the bad guys, Sokka had noticed the black and blue bruises encircling Suki’s wrist and an ache erupted in his chest, one he was sure would rival the one in Suki’s skin. 

At the sight of her skin all mottled, Sokka came to the decision that he would not let Suki hurt, not if he could do something to prevent it. That’s why he crafted the joint guards, in an effort to keep her safe. 

Well, as safe they could be in the middle of a war, that is. Sokka isn’t so stupid that he doesn’t recognize how utterly useless extra padding will be in keeping her safe from Fire Nation soldiers. Extra padding wouldn’t do anything for Suki in a fight against Azula. 

Maybe, this was a dumb idea, after all. 

Sokka might as well not bother putting himself through the humiliation of Suki inevitably laughing at him. 

As he pushes his body off of Appa and away from his hiding spot, he makes his way down to his room only to be ambushed by Suki. As his brain takes a little longer to process that it is his girlfriend in front of him and not some ghostly apparition, Sokka leaps out of his skin and lets out a (manly) yelp before shoving the joint guards behind his back. 

Uncaring for the fact that she almost gave Sokka a heart attack, Suki simply smirks at him with a glint in her eyes before opening her mouth.

“You okay?” she asks. 

Clutching the guards behind his back, he can feel the details pressing indents into his skin. 

“Yep!” he answers with an unusually high voice, “Now, I have to go—”

Before he can finish whatever excuse was on the tip of his tongue, Suki cuts him off with an arched eyebrow as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

“What’s behind your back?” she questions. 

For a second, Sokka helplessly stares at her, wondering if he looks desperate enough that maybe she’ll leave the matter alone. However, the longer he looks at her, the more he realizes there is no way Suki is going to give up on this, not until she gets what she’s looking for. Letting out a dramatic sigh, he reluctantly pulls his hands away from his back and moves them to the front; presenting the wrist and ankle guards to Suki.

As she eyes them up and down, Sokka swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing harshly. His face turning more red with each passing moment Suki scrutinizes the items in his hands. 

“Here,” he says, “These are for you. They’re, uh, they’re wrist and ankle guards.”

“Sokka, you bought me these?” she asks with a disapproving shake of her head that has Sokka’s stomach sinking, “You shouldn’t have. We could have used the money to buy rations, or medicine, or—”

Eager to clarify, Sokka exclaims, “I made them!”

“What?” Suki asks with a tilt of her head. 

Stretching his spine out, Sokka stands ramrod straight now, though the effect is lost as he darts his eyes to the ground. 

The ground sure does look interesting.

“I, uh, I noticed that you would get all bruised up after fights,” he explains as he brings a hand up to scratch behind his ear, “So, I made them for you.”

“For me?” she asks.

“Well, yeah,” he says with a small smile as he brings his head up to look at Suki again, “I don’t like you getting hurt.”

The guards are plucked away from his palms and soon Suki has them in her own hands.

“That’s sweet, Sokka,” she says with a fondness that warms him from the inside out, “Thank you.”

The two of them stare at one another with such adoration and affection that Sokka suddenly realizes what all of those musicians and poets and authors have been rambling on about since the dawn of time and civilization itself. 

A moment passes by and Suki breaks away to duck her head down, a soft smile encompassing her face. Her thumbs stroking the material in her hands.

Sure, the extra padding wouldn't do much in heated battle, but they would serve as a reminder for Suki, that there was someone who loved her enough to go through the ordeal of fashioning guards from their lacking resources, that there was someone who was waiting for her to come back. 

"You want to see something cool?" he asks, after a second.

Right away, Suki nods enthusiastically.

As Sokka wades closer towards her, he helps her slip on the wrist guards, gently smoothing them down her fingers to sit snugly at the base of her palms. 

"There's some cushioning to add a bounce back," he explains, prodding the padding of the guard while Suki stares up at him, "So, when you block someone you use less exertion and you get some advantage as..."

**Author's Note:**

> sokkas love language is making things for the people he cares abt.
> 
> also this was inspired by that little from the clean house by sarah ruhl "i loved her to the point of invention."
> 
> yall know the drill leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed and if you didn't that's your own personal problem
> 
> also come talk to me on degrassi-fanatic.
> 
> i cannot stress this enough, i am lonely motherfucker.


End file.
